Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x = 5$
Solution: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}} = \dfrac{5}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$